Recuerdos de Primavera
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La estación en donde todo florecía podía ser muy curiosa e interesante...
Recuerdos de Primavera.

La primavera siempre fue la estación favorita de su hermana gemela Yuzu, pero a Karin le daba igual. Era más agradable que invierno, tal vez un poco menos aburrida que otoño, pero nunca tan genial como verano.

Ella se había casado en primavera, y es verdad que desde entonces la esperaba con algunas ansias para poder celebrar los aniversarios con su amado esposo Hitsugaya Toshiro, que siempre se las arreglaba para tener ese día libre de su agobiante trabajo de capitán del décimo escuadrón para estar con ella.

Un dato curioso de esta época, sin embargo, era que parecía fuertemente ligada con su segundo hijo, Kiui.

Él nació siete años después que su hermana mayor, Shimo, en un día lluvioso de primavera. Estuvieron lloviendo varios días consecutivos y aparentemente por esto se enfermó al poco tiempo de nacer, Karin recordaba que ella y Toshiro estuvieron al borde del colapso mental debido al miedo de ver a su pequeño recién nacido llorando y sufriendo sin ellos poder hacer nada. Su bebé pasó varias semanas enfermo y sus dos primeros meses de vida sin sonreír, cosa que los tuvo mortalmente preocupados pues no era normal, hasta que finalmente, mientras lo paseaban al aire libre en el soleado último día de primavera, floreció en él su primera sonrisa ante la vista de una mariposa aleteando cerca de su carita. Karin prácticamente lloró de la felicidad ese día.

Luego de eso fue mucho más fácil hacerlo sonreír, Shimo ayudaba bastante en eso, por lo que su pequeño creció sin más dificultades, aunque solía enfermarse más de lo normal, era un poco débil ante los cambios climáticos, pero por lo demás era perfectamente sano. Los primeros y los últimos días de invierno los pasaba prácticamente en cama, y los días más fríos de otoño solían darle fuertes gripes, por eso Kiui prefería más que nada primavera y verano, aunque más primavera, pues se hizo bastante aficionado a la flora y fauna, cortesía de ser el sobrino mimado de Yuzu.

En lo que crecía se notaba un niño fuerte y atlético, aparte de muy hiperactivo, pero seguía siendo débil al frío, Toshiro evitaba usar su zampakuto cuando su hijo estaba cerca.

Fue en una primavera que Kiui conoció a una niña llamada Kelly, y tanto Shimo como Karin de inmediato prácticamente olieron que un romance podría florecer entre ellos. Toshiro fue un poco más lento y despistado en notarlo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta aprobó totalmente a Kelly, era una niña agradable aunque un poco sabelotodo y orgullosa, era divertido ver reñir a la mini-pareja. En cierto modo siempre le recordaron un poco a ella y su esposo, aunque en su caso el albino siempre fue el sabelotodo orgulloso.

Primavera se hizo una estación donde siempre parecía pasar algo con la parejita a medida que crecían, y esto la ex Kurosaki lo sabía bien pues, como era una madre sobreprotectora y con su hija siempre fueron un poco… chismosas… al menos respecto al menor de la familia, tanto Shimo como ella se mantenían al tanto de como avanzaba la joven relación por medio del espionaje y la persecución, una que otra vez arrastrando al Hitsugaya mayor con ellas.

En esta floreada estación Kiui compartió su primer beso con Kelly, tuvieron su primera cita y se convirtieron en novios, todo esto bajo la atenta vigilancia de las dos féminas de la familia y el padre obligado y a regañadientes. ¡Inclusive años después se comprometieron en primavera y se iban a casar en la próxima! Shimo y Karin estaban haciendo apuestas de que seguramente su primer sobrino y nieto respectivamente iba a nacer en una primavera. Su primogénita aún no se casaba ni tenía hijos pues estaba esperando pacientemente por la aprobación de su padre para con su novio, a pesar de que su madre le aseguraba de que probablemente eso jamás llegaría.

En otras noticias no relacionadas con primavera pero solo para recalcar lo mucho que Karin amaba el verano, de nuevo estaba embarazada, esta vez de gemelos, ¡y tenían fecha para nacer en verano! Sip, esa estación tenía muchos puntos sumados a su favor.

Solo rogaba porque sus hijos se esperaran un poco a que sus hermanitos crecieran antes de convertirla en abuela.

Fin.

Holis! :D

Aquí la ultima entrega de esta pequeña mini-serie de cositas cortas relacionadas entre si xD

Mmm... la primavera y el invierno son mis estaciones favoritas :3 Antes lo era más la primavera pero ahora no puedo decidirme xP Lo que si, odio el verano OnO

¿Ustedes tienen estación favorita? 8D

Espero que esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
